Secuestrado por un día
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Para Jim y Silver, llegó el momento de la despedida, pues mantenerse juntos es de lo más insostenible ahora que sus caminos los llevan en la dirección contraria del otro. Pero, Jim creía, ser "secuestrado" por un pirata durante un día, no iba a tirar por la borda su futuro. No, seguro no.


**— "SECUESTRADO" POR UN DÍA —**

* * *

 _«—Jim —dijo Silver cuando nos quedamos a solas—, yo te he salvado la vida y tú me la has salvado a mi; no lo olvidaré jamás. Vi que el doctor te hacía señas de que te escaparas; lo vi por el rabillo del ojo. Y vi que le decías que no, tan claro como si estuviera oyendo. Jim, eso es un tanto a tu favor. Ésta es la primera brizna de esperanza que he tenido desde que fracasó el ataque, y te la debo a ti.»_

 _-Robert Louis Stevenson._

 _Fragmento de "La Isla Del Tesoro"._

* * *

Jim nunca antes había sentido su corazón ir a tal velocidad ni que su adrenalina se escapará de forma incontrolada por cada poro de su piel, como en ese momento en el que aterrizó de nuevo en la cubierta del R.L.S Legacy, camino del Puerto Lunar. No solo había logrado hacer algo bien, si no que lo había hecho perfecto. Había salvado las vidas de todos, incluida la suya propia, algo de lo que, siendo sinceros, no estaba del todo seguro de lograr cuando se lanzó al infierno de llamas... ¡Pero lo había conseguido! ¿Lo mejor de todo? Está vez no había robots policías metidos detrás de su trasero.

Sí, sin duda le iba a ser muy difícil mejorar esa experiencia.

— ¡Jim, eso fue fantástico! —apenas tuvo tiempo de poner los pies en la embarcación, Delbert ya le estaba felicitando, rodeándole con su brazo de forma paternal y pegándole a su cuerpo. El chico pudo sentir como el cuerpo del adulto todavía temblaba, así como el suyo, por la experiencia al borde de la muerte de hace unos momentos—. ¡Tenemos que contárselo a tu madre! —pero entonces el hombre torció el gesto, no estando muy convencido de eso. Entonces decidió— Omitiremos la parte en la que ha peligrado tu vida.

Jim solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, más que conforme. En esos momentos para el joven no podía haber mejor señal de que las cosas estaban empezandole a cambiar para mejor, que el mismo hombre que antes de esa aventura tenía reparos a llamarle delincuente, por miedo, ahora lo felicitara de forma tan efusiva.

— Señor Hawkins, le felicito —la Capitana Amelía se acercó a él y posó una mano encima de su hombro en forma conciliadora. ¿Ella también? El joven creía que a ese sueño ya le quedaba poco para acabarse—. Será un placer recomendarle en la Académica Interestelar, necesitan hombres como usted.

Okey. ¿Dónde demonios estaba esa vuelta a la realidad?Aun así no era que la echara de menos ni nada parecido, sólo que esto ya estaba pasando de bueno a espectacular.

— ¡Jimmy, colega, nos has salvado! —oh, sí, casi se olvidaba de que B.E.N también estaba en el cuadro. Se dejó arrastrar por el entusiasmo del robot— Ya sé que no te gusta... ¡pero voy a achucharte, colega!

Lejos de sentirse incómodo por el abrazo del Bio Electro Navegador, fue Jim quien apresó al robot en un agarre de oso.

— ¡Hey! Me has abrazado de vuelta... —en el rostro del robot se formó un puchero de felicidad— Me juré a mi mismo que no iba a llorar...

Pero fallando a si propia promesa, B.E.N se descargó en el brazo del joven humano. Jim le dio unas palmaditas a su nuevo mejor amigo, entendía que para él también esa era demasiada felicidad que asimilar después de pasar tanto tiempo viviendo en la miseria. Fue entonces cuando el chico comenzó a mirar alrededor de la cubierta y sintió por fin como el golpe de la cruda realidad le golpeaba la boca del estomago, de nuevo.

El mismo lugar donde Silver le había chocado los cinco momentos antes, ahora se encontraba desierto. De repente temiendo a lo inevitable, apartó a B.E.N de si mismo de un empujón y se dirigió a la carrera donde estaba seguro que el pirata se encontraba, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde.

* * *

— ¿Intentando huir, Silver? —el joven fue capaz de articular la pregunta más fácilmente de lo que creyó al ver al hombre soltando las amarras del bote flotante.

Seguía sintiéndose muy sorprendido y shokeado por la realidad del "cocinero" del R.L.S Legacy, pero no más traicionado y dolido. Se habían salvado la vida mutuamente, suponía era suficiente razón de peso para hacer las paces. No, no era eso lo que convertía para él una hazaña hablarle de la misma forma socarrona de siempre, como si nada hubiera sucedido, si no estar convencido de que en cuanto el alíen subiera a ese bote tardaría mucho en volver a verle. Eso si tenía la suerte de volver a encontrarse con él, por supuesto.

Le llegó a la mente el recuerdo de su niñez, del barco de su padre alejándose para siempre de la costa donde estaba situada el Benbow y ni tan siquiera un "adiós" había podido decirle. No, sin duda no quería volver a vivir algo así con ninguna otra persona, menos con Silver.

Mientras, el nombrado le sonrió para simular el nerviosismo. Tras lo sucedido, no pondría la mano orgánica en el fuego si tuviera que jurar que el joven estaba de su parte.

— ¡Jimbo, justo me pillas comprobando si nuestro último bote de emergencia estaba bien amarrado!

¡Voto al infierno! Ahora no sólo se pasaba de blando, si no que se ponía nervioso con su mínima presencia.

El joven se acercó al pirata poniendo cara de que se lo creía. Se le notaba muy seguro cerca de él. Una de dos, o Jim seguía sin aprender con quien juntarse, o tenía una pistola de plasma escondida bajo la ropa. Ninguna de las dos opciones era buena para el pirata.

— Ummm, dejame ver... —el chico no lo pensó dos veces para tomar las cuerdas que Silver había estado desatando y amarrarlas inconscientemente con más fuerza de la necesaria. Después le sonrió inocentemente al ciborg, como si el mensaje que había entre líneas de "¡por favor, quedate!" no existiera— Ya está, asegurado.

Silver no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír con impotencia.

— Que bien te enseñé... —comentó y finalmente el silencio del joven le animo a dejar un lado la farsa— Ahora, si no te importa, nos gustaría librarnos del juez. Morph es un espíritu libre... en una jaula se le partiría el corazón.

¿Qué si no le importaba, decía? ¡Por supuesto le importaba! No era el mejor de los escenarios y la realidad es que no se había parado a pensarlo, pero si Silver terminaba en la cárcel de Montressor al menos sabría donde estaba e incluso podría visitarle después de que a él mismo le quitasen la libertad condicional, algo que veía ya muy cerca gracias a haberle salvado el pellejo felino a la capitana... Por otra parte...

"Seguro acabaré arrepintiendome de esto" —pensó el joven en su fuero interno. Pero aun así, ante los ojos del par de miradas supicantes tiro de la palanca que abría la compuerta.

Silver rió del gusto al saber que podía volver a confiar en Jim, a pesar de todo.

— ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, chico? —dejo caer como si fuera una sugerencia, como si no estuviera deseando amarrar al joven al bote y llevárselo consigo, aunque tuviera que ser a la fuerza. Pero seguía siendo demasiado blando como para eso— ¡Hawkins y Silver luchando codo con codo! ¿Qué me dices, chico?

Jim sonrió por no echarse a llorar y negó con la cabeza, mientras se quitaba de encima a Morph, quien había tomado la forma de un sombrero pirata. Eso... es lo que quería desde que era un niño pequeño. Siempre había tenido fijación por la imagen de la bandera pirata ondeando por sobre su futuro, desde que los cuentos de Nathaniel Flint comenzaron a ser más que una obsesión. Pero claro, nunca le había dicho a nadie que en el futuro hubiera querido ser un bucanero. Una, porque su madre se habría asustado (y posiblemente decepcionado todavía más) y dos, los policías que no le quitaban el ojo de encima habrían hecho saltar la alerta roja, si tan sólo lo hubiera insinuado. Sin embargo, eso sólo había sido un capricho, un embrujo nacido de los cuentos de la infancia. Ahora que ya había provado en primera persona cuan cruel e hipócrita puede ser la vida de un "caballero de fortuna", se había dado cuenta de que pisar las cabezas de sus compañeros por un puñado de oro, por muy grande y exagerado que ese puñado fuera, realmente no era lo suyo.

Sí, en lo que ha barcos se refiere, Jim prefería con mucho estar del lado de la ley y ser un marino respetable, variando la costumbre, y eso era algo que la Academia Interestelar podía ofrecerle... Silver, sin embargo, no.

— ¿Sabes? —el joven comenzó a reír bajo, sintiéndose por primera vez dividido e impotente— Si me hubieras hecho esta misma oferta en cuanto pise el barco habría aceptado sin dudarlo.

El hombre no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ¿el joven grumete habría aceptado estar en su bando, si le hubiera dicho desde el principio que era un pirata y qué era lo que planeaba...? ¡Viejo, eso le habría puesto las cosas mucho más fáciles! Pero, en fin, ya no se pueden cambiar los actos del pasado.

— ¿Y ahora, qué es lo que ha cambiado?

El chico miró al suelo, de repente avergonzado.

— Toda mi vida, he querido vivir mis propias aventuras en un barco —confesó—. Ya fuera surcando las olas del mar, como hacía mi padre o volando por el espacio infinito, tal y como Flint hacía... —el chico movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, queriendo aclarar sus ideas—. La Capitana... acaba de ofrecerme estudiar en la Academia Interestelar. ¡La Academia Interestelar, Silver! —entrar ahí siempre había sido su sueño, uno que se volvió inalcanzable cuando comenzó a tener problemas con la ley, dicho sea de paso... ¡pero ahora lo tenía en la palma de la mano!

El hombre se meso la barbilla ante las palabras del joven, sintiendo en sus huesos lo que ellas significaban, ya viendo perdido para siempre al joven grumete.

— Ya veo... dudo mucho que en esa escuela acepten formar a un pirata —Jim asintió, los dedos de Silver, tanto de la mano orgánica como de la mecánica, se crisparon—. Y claro, no quieres tirar ese lindo futuro por la borda...

— No de nuevo, al menos —ya tenía una más que hermosa colección de fechorías en su historial de vida, las cuales le complicarían el resto de sus días de una forma o de otra, como para añadirle "grumete del Capitán Pirata más buscado, después de Nathaniel Flint" a la lista.

— Lo que significa... —el hombre posó su mano orgánica en el hombro del chico, sonrió sin alegría, pero si de forma traviesa—, que voy a tener que hablar en tu idioma para convencerte.

Jim le miró fijamente, arqueando una ceja, ya esperaba cualquier cosa de ese hombre.

— ¿Y eso sería...?

— Un día —pidió el alíen—. Sólo un día más al lado de mi grumete favorito —le pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros—. Un paseo en el bote conmigo y con Morph, sólo eso ¡y voto a bríos si el día de mañana a estas horas no éstas de vuelta con tu querida madre!

Las comisuras de los labios de Jim se alzarón. Si existía un chico que sintiese un placer culposo por las escapadas, ese era él, sin embargo, el pequeño brillo de esperanza en sus ojos azules murió tan rápido como nació.

— ¿Huir temporalmente con un pirata? —negó con la cabeza— Reconozco que no me he leído _todo_ el reglamento, son como unas 500 hojas demasiado soporíferas —admitió—. Pero sin duda eso tiene que violar alguna de las reglas de la libertad condicional y ya me avisaron que como hiciera "otra de las mias" —le rechinaron los dientes—, iría de cabeza al Correccional de Menores y entonces...

— ... Y entonces, adiós Academia Interestelar —completó Silver por él. Jim asintió con el ceño fruncido, ligeramente cabreado con el mundo, por hacer tantas normas estúpidas. Silver mostró una cara mordaz—. Sin embargo, Jimbo, no he terminado de hablar.

El rostro de Jim se mostró expectante.

— Dudo mucho que un juez consideré justo que a un _pobre_ e _indefenso_ joven héroe se le niegue cumplir el sueño de su vida, sólo porque tuvo la _mala fortuna_ de ser _secuestrado_ por un _vil_ bucanero de agua salada —dijo con voz retórica.

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron enormes, para luego mostrar una sonrisa divertida.

— ¡Venga ya, no te burles de mi, viejo cascarrabias!

— Chico, puede que un abanico de posibilidades se éste abriendo ante ti ahora mismo —le palmeó un brazo, de forma pesarosa—, pero cuando me sucedió a mi, tomé el camino equivocado. Mi presente, como ya ves, está totalmente hundido, me quieren llevar a la horca en más planetas de los que puedo recordar y, francamente, un pequeño secuestro improvisado no marcará la diferencia —Jim le escuchaba sumido en sus pensamientos—. Repito, sólo por un día, después regresaras a tú futuro de ensueño, ¡pudiéndote vanagloriar de haber sido capaz de escapar de las garras de John Silver tú solito y de una pieza...! Venga, ¿le vas a negar este pequeño capricho a un viejo ciborg, Jimbo? ¿Qué me dices ahora, eh?

Tras unos segundos, el brillo volvió a aparecer en los ojos del joven, a la vez que su boca se volvía a curvar hacía arriba. Se encogió de hombros.

— Digo que las cuerdas con las que me ataste estaban demasiado apretadas como para que yo pudiera escapar o simplemente pedir ayuda —terminó por contestar, de manera cómplice.

— ¡Ese es mi Jimbo! —estalló el pirata entre risas, mientras ambos saltaron adentro del bote— Pero, cuando le digas eso a alguien, no te olvides de lagrimear —le aconsejó—. Tienes unos ojos de cordero degollado a los que es imposible decirle que no, chico. Si yo fuera tú, los usaría como armas letales.

El joven le dedicó una mirada maliciosa.

— Lo tendré en cuenta —fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de que el bote se perdiera por el espacio, alejándose del R.L.S Legacy a toda mecha.

Para ambos, había llegado el momento de la despedida, eso era inevitable, pero, al menos ahora, en ese momento, nadie les podía negar un último día juntos.

* * *

 **Desde que era una enana, éste era el final que quería para la película. Que Jim mandase al infierno todo y que se fuera con Silver. Sin embargo, ahora que yo misma estoy también trazando mi futuro laboral, ya puedo puedo comprender su decisión. De todas formas, ¡ese día "secuestrado", que bien merecido tiene, nadie se lo va a quitar! Sobretodo ahora que tuve la oportunidad la Isla del Tesoro y mis feelings de la infancia por está película volvieron a mi con mayor intensidad XD**

 **Pd: "Caballero de fortuna" es el término que usan en La Isla del Tesoro para decir "pirata" de forma fina y educada. Pero no por ello está mejor visto XD No pude evitar ponerlo en el fic, porque realmente me causa mucha gracia, ya qué xD**


End file.
